Yoshi and the Wii
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Yoshi plays with the Wii.
1. Chapter 1

_Yoshi and the Wii_

_By **Yoshizilla**_

_**Summary: Yoshi plays with the Wii.**_

It was yet another boring, random day in the stupid huge metropolis that was Nintendo City...yadda yadda yadda, as usual, the darn Super Smash Brothers Mansion, home of the Super Smash Brothers themselves (oooh, big surprise here), was brimming with energy and life. But was it really...?

Yoshi looked eagerly at the brand new, white-colored Nintendo Wii videogame entertainment system in front of him and the wide-screen television set. He was completely alone, all by his lonesome self. It was just him, the Wii, and the wide-screen TV. Did I mention that the TV was wide-screen?

_"I wonder what's the Wii for...is it a special gift for me? Is it a funeral videogame console? Is it from my long-lost cousins in Alabama?"_ Yoshi thought to himself, pondering as he continued looking at the Wii cautiously.

Yoshi's heart started to pound louder, and Yoshi heard screams in his head, screaming, _"Play the Wii, play the Wii, play the Wii, play the Wii, play the Wii, play the Wii...!"_ He placed his right hand on his head, and he stood up, heading out of the living room and into the front yard, closing the door behind him.

There were small patches of beautiful, lively flowers growing on both sides of him. Yoshi looked up at the sky. Not a single raincloud as in the air. Blue birds flew by, chirping peacefully in harmony. Yoshi sighed, rubbing the back of his head with his left hand. He opened the door and went back into the mansion, and he then noticed that the Wii...

...Was _right in front_ of him.

Yoshi gulped. The Wii was staring at the green Yoshisaurus head-on. Not one of the Super Smash Brothers, not even Yoshi's best friends, Peppy Ankylosaurus and Dr. Hoshi, bothered to show up.

Yoshi looked left. The different clocks in the kitchen were all chiming at different rates.

He then looked right. The wide-screen TV turned itself on and off. _On, and off. On, and off._

Yoshi could hear the clocks ticking loudly, rining in his head. _Tick tock, tick tock, click clock, click clock_.

Yoshi looked down in front of him, again at the white-colored Wii.

A simple, small, little Wii. A _fun_, _addicting_ little Wii.

Yoshi whimpered, trembling. "Oh man...what should I do, what should I do...?" He continued asking himself, looking at the Wii in fear.

"Maybe you should _play with it_," Whispered a somewhat familiar voice to Yoshi.

Yoshi nodded, rubbing his chin with his right hand and tapping his right foot. "Yes, that would be quite an excellent and accurate idea." Yoshi stated, looking at the Wii excitedly and picking up the Wiimote in front of him. "Maybe I will _play with_ the Wii."

For a few, seemingly long seconds, Yoshi continued to ponder on whether he'd play with the Wii or not.

"But..." Yoshi asked, in a trance, looking up at the ceiling, "Who are you, oh great mystical voice?"

"Uhhhhh..." The mysterious voice stuttered, answering, "I am the wisdom of the **_videogaming system gods_**!" The voice was unconvincing.

Yoshi shifted his eyes, continuing to ponder. "Hmmm..." He said, very skeptical, waking from his trance and looking up at the ceiling still, "You sure sound a lot familiar to **Pikachu**..."

The voice gulped. "Ummmmmm...no..." The voice cleared itself, and replied, "Why, uh, it's a-me, **Mario**!"

Yoshi wasn't convinced. He growled and pointing his finger up at the ceiling. "Lies! I know Mario when I hear him, and that isn't Mario!"

"Drat," Cursed the voice, "Well, I might as well tell you my true identify..."

Yoshi scratched his head, and he turned around to face the door, only to see in front of him...

..._Pikachu_.

"Well," Yoshi said, examining Pikachu, "You sure do look like Pikachu to me."

Pikachu sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh, all right," He admitted, laughing a few seconds later, "It is me, Pikachu! And you should play the Wii!"

Yoshi growled, getting angry and placing his hands on his hips. "Why are you denying that you are Pikachu?" He asked angrily.

Pikachu sweatdropped, being confused. "But...but I am Pikachu." He replied.

Yoshi narrowed his eyes. "I don't believe you at all," He said, pushing his nose onto Pikachu's face.

Pikachu growled. "But I am Pikachu," He replied, a bit more angrier.

Yoshi then grabbed a baseball bat. "What with I whack you in the head with this baseball bat?" He asked threateningly, smacking the bat in his left hand and holding it at the tip with his right hand.

Pikachu gulped, backing up a bit. The baseball bat was approximately fourteen cenimeters long, and it was approximately a few inches from his yellow, rodent head.

Pikachu gasped, but he then started to chuckle, and then started to laugh. "Yoshi, you _REALLY_ can't expect me to whack me with that baseball bat," He then stopped laughing and eyed Yoshi suspiciously, "Do you?"

Yoshi sweatdropped. "Ummm...well..." He dropped the baseball bat, and it fell on the floor, right in front of his red shoes.

And then it exploded into tiny, tiny pieces of wood, that only a _microscope_ would be able to see.

Pikachu sighed, patting Yoshi on the back. "Yoshi, Yoshi, Yoshi..." The yellow, electrical mouse Pokemon said to the green Yoshisaurus, "You're getting too distracted," He explained, pointing at the Wii, "You should be playing with your brand new, white-colored Nintendo Wii videogame entertainment system!"

Yoshi frowned. A loud groan from the wide-screen television set can be heard.

Yoshi glanced at the TV, then at the Wii, and then back at Pikachu. He sighed. "Pikachu, you're right," He took his hands off of his hips and shrugged, "But what should I exactly do with the Wii, though? What should I play?"

"I don't know, erm..." Pikachu pondered, before snapping his fingers, "Wii Sports!"

Yoshi gasped in surprise. "Wii Sports? Why would I want to play something so simple like Wii Sports?" He protested, folding his arms.

Pikachu rubbed the back of his head with his small, yellow left hand. "Well...uhh...because Wii Sports is short, simple, and fun!" He smiled, a bit nervously.

Yoshi lowered his eyes. "And what if I don't like it..." He asked, his voice lower in tone.

Pikachu stammered a bit. "Well..errr...I...umm...ahhh...err..."

Silence ensued for several seconds. Both Yoshi and Pikachu stared at each other blankly.

"Uhhhh..." Pikachu then grabbed Yoshi and the Wii, placed Yoshi on on the couch, handed him a Wiimote, and placed the Wii in front of the wide-screen television set, putting the sensory bar on top of it. "Here. Just play with your stupid Wii, okay?"

Yoshi nodded slightly. "Well...okay..." He started playing with the Wii, until the Wiimote smaked him in the nose. "Owww! What the?" He looked at the Wiimote, confused. 'Why did it attack me?"

Pikachu started to sweat nervously. "Uhhhh...I don't know!" He replied, running out of the room.

Yoshi rubbed his nose, and the Wiimote then struck him in the stomach. "Owww!" Yoshi moaned in pain, holding his stomach. He winced. "What kind of Nintendo Wii is this?"

"I am NOT A Nintendo Wii," Said the brand new, white-colored 'Nintendo Wii' videogame entertainment system, morphing into..._Donkey Kong_!

**_"DONKEY KONG!?"_** Yoshi screamed, his eyes nearly popping out of his head and his jaw dropped all the way to the ground, the 'Wiimote' exploding into many tiny, tiny pieces.

The wide-screen television set started to shake, and it then exploded, revealing Mewtwo, who moaned weakly and was holding his head with his left hand.

Yoshi sweatdropped, getting off of the course and walking up to both Donkey Kong and Mewtwo. "All right, what the pudding is going on here?" He asked angrily, putting his hands on his hips again.

Donkey Kong looked at Mewtwo. "Errrr..."

Mewtwo gulped, sweating nervously. "Ummmm...well..."

Both of the two Super Smash Brothers characters looked at each other, and stared blankly at Yoshi for several seconds, before shrugging.

"We don't know," Donkey Kong and Mewtwo said in unison. Yoshi fell down on the ground, anime-style.

**"YOU TWO DUMB NUTS DON'T EVEN KNOW, AND YET YOU MANAGED TO POP OUT OF NOWHERE!!"** Yoshi exclaimed, getting back up and screaming in both Donkey Kong and Mewtwo's face, forcing them to be pinned to the ground.

Donkey Kong and Mewtwo whimpered, trembling and sweating nervously. "Eeeepp..." "Y-y-you d-d-d-on't h-h-have t-t-to y-y-yell..."

Yoshi screamed at the top of his lungs, banging his head on the wall, and bursting through the door, running around the Super Smash Brothers Mansion for several times, before falling unconcious.

Donkey Kong and Mewtwo both came out of the mansion and blankly stared at the unconcious body of Yoshi while Pikachu was being chased by an angry mob in the background. A pair of acorns knocked Donkey Kong and Mewtwo in the head, making them fall down to the ground next to Yoshi's unconcious body, unconcious.

**THE END**


	2. Chapter 2

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus Yep, I love surprising you kids with sudden revivals of ancient stuff that you'd think I would never touch. Hey, I gotta make them less like unneeded one shots somehow.

* * *

Dry Bowser watched Yoshi tossing his white Wii out into the garbage disposal behind the mansion, with the skeletal reptile shaking his head as he had his skeletal arms folded.

"So, how was the Wii?" Dry Bowser asked, curious as to why Yoshi would throw out a home console.

Yoshi glared at Dry Bowser as he scoffed. "Terrible." He mumbled.

Dry Bowser rolled his tiny, orange eyes. "I thought you liked it."

Yoshi sighed as he shrugged, closing his eyes. "Well, it kept haunting me." His eyes then popped as he turned to Dry Bowser, pointing at him as his jaw dropped. "Wait a minute, how the heck are you here if this is suppose to be 2007?"

Dry Bowser then held a copy of the original NSMB on the DS, with Yoshi screaming as he ran around in circles, tripping on a random Wii disc and landing on his back, getting knocked out cold. Dry Bowser rolled his eyes as Toadette, Silver The Hedgehog, and Petey Piranha walked up to the unconscious green dinosaur.

"I guess he really couldn't handle the complications of time and space." Silver commented as he rubbed his chin.

Toadette wrapped her arms around the back of her pink mushroom cap. "I'm honestly shocked that he would be willing to shove a system out into the garbage as if it were a used napkin." She peeped.

Petey mumbled in agreement as the four guys continued looking down at the fainted Yoshi, with a few vultures starting to circle around him.

**Now It's Really The End... _Or Is It...? ...Again...?_**


End file.
